Frankie Muniz
Denise Muniz |yearsactive= 1997-present }}Frankie Muniz is an American actor, voice actor, musician and professional racer best known for his portrayal of Malcolm Wilkerson in the FOX sitcom Malcolm in the Middle. Biography Muniz was born on December 5th, 1985, at Woodridge, New Jersey, to Denise and Francisco Muniz III. Frankie was "discovered" at a talent show in Raleigh, North Carolina, where he was featured as Tiny Tim in a production A Christmas Carol. After this, his parents divorced and he and his mother moved to Burbank, CA. He then landed a role in the 1997 television film To Dance With Olivia along-side Louis Gosset, Jr. A few minor productions later, Frankie landed the role of Malcolm Wilkerson, the titular character of the FOX sictom Malcolm in the Middle. After his success in Malcolm, Frankie made guest appearances in several TV series, such as Sabrina the Teenage Witch, and MAD TV. He eventually landed a few major roles in mainstream films such as My Dog Skip, Racing Stripes, and Agent Cody Banks and its sequel. On Criminal Minds Muniz portrayed psychotic psychotic serial-turned-spree killer, one-time mass murderer, one-time abductor, and vigilante Jonny McHale in the Season Three episode "True Night". Filmography *Dancing with the Stars - 12 episodes (2017) - Contestant *Preacher (2017) - Frankie Muniz *The Clean (2016) - Peter Peckwood *Sharknado: Heart of Sharkness (2015) - Frankie *Sharknado 3: Oh Hell No! (2015) - Lucas Stevens *The Mysteries of Laura (2015) - Himself *Destruction: Las Vegas (2013) - Nelson *Don't Trust the B---- in Apartment 23 (2012) - Frankie Muniz *Last Man Standing (2012) - Richard *Pizza Man (2011) - Matt "Pizza Man" Burns *The Legend of Secret Pass (2010) - Manu (voice) *Extreme Movie (2008) - Chuck *Walk Hard: The Dewey Cox Story (2007) - Buddy Holly *Criminal Minds - "True Night" (2007) TV episode - Jonny McHale *My Sexiest Year (2007) - Jake *Choose Your Own Adventure: The Abominable Snowman (2006) - Benjamin North (voice) *Malcolm in the Middle - 150 episodes (2000-2006) - Malcolm Wilkerson *Danny Roane: First Time Director (2006) - Himself *Stay Alive (2006) - Swink *The Fairly OddParents - 28 episodes (2001-2005) - Chester McBadbat/Chester's Ancestor (voice) *Racing Stripes (2005) - Stripes (voice) *Agent Cody Banks 2: Destination London (2004) - Cody Banks *Agent Cody Banks (2003) - Cody Banks *Clifford the Big Red Dog (2003) - Frankie (voice) *Moville Mysteries (2003) - Mosley 'Mo' Moville (voice) *Fillmore! - 2 episodes (2002) - Tony/Augie/Willie (voice) *Deuces Wild (2002) - Scooch *The Nightmare Room (2002) - Basketball Fan *The Nick Cannon Show (2002) - Himself *Titus (2002) - Nick Galenti *Big Fat Liar (2002) - Jason Shepherd *Dr. Dolittle 2 (2001) - Boy Bear Cub (voice) *The Simpsons (2001) - Thelonious (voice) *The Andy Dick Show (2001) - Young Andy Dick/Himself *102 Dalmatians: Puppies to the Rescue (2000) - Domino (voice) *Miracle in Lane 2 (2000) - Justin Yoder *It Had to Be You (2000) - Franklin *My Dog Skip (2000) - Willie Morris *Little Man (1999) - Ross *Lost & Found (1997) - Movie on TV 'Boy' *Sabrina, the Teenage Witch (1999) - Angelo *Spin City - 2 episodes (1998) - Derek Evans *What the Deaf Man Heard (1997) - Young Sammy *To Dance with Olivia (1997) - Oscar 'LINKS' For an up-to-date filmography, see here. Category:Actors Category:Real People